Rutina
by Ariyass
Summary: Era normal verlo caminar por ese rumbo, era normal verlo llegar hasta aquel sitio. Todo era parte de una enferma y dolosa rutina. Muchos lo crititcaban por el simpe hecho de llevar cosas distintas, ¿Era tan malo llevar un regalo de aniversario a su amante? LevixEren
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece. Son propiedad de Isayama**

**Advertencias: Yaio- Relación hombrexhombre. Tragedia, muerte de personaje, poco dialogo, un Levi sensible (? **

**Nota de la autora: No esperen final feliz…De hecho no esperen tampoco un principio feliz…Ni un desarrollo feliz…Mejor no esperen nada feliz en este fic Dx .Nos leemos abajo. **

**Rutina**

**.**

**.**

Caminaba con paso tranquila. Su presencia desprendía tal calma, que cualquiera diría que estaba en un relajado paseo por el parque. Pocos sabían lo que ese paseo significaba y podían saberlo con los simples objetos que llevaba entre sus manos. La mayoría de las personas simplemente pasaban de largo, ignorándolo casi por completo. Algunos curiosos pasaban su vista rápida a lo que ese hombre llevaba.

Ahora que la muralla María estaba restablecida, cada vez llegaban más personas a asentarse en ese enorme pedazo de tierra que habían recuperado. No había sido sencillo. El pago por dicha victoria fue la vida de cientos de soldados. Uno en especial.

Su ropa era civil, una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros era lo único que adornaba su cuerpo, mientras en su rostro estaba una expresión seria. Sin embargo tenía un atisbo de tranquilidad e incluso serenidad. Pocos entendían porque esto. Hanji más que nadie lo había tratado de persuadir sobre lo que estaba pasando, sobre lo que mal que le hacía hacer eso año tras año. Pero hace dos años exactamente se rindió de tratar de hacerlo entrar en razón. Sabía que aquella herida jamás sanaría, un herido que terminaría matándolo, pero simplemente ya no podía hacer nada más que observar la inexorable descomposición de su amigo y camarada.

Él no entendía la razón de tanto alboroto. Había estado saliendo con Eren desde que el muro María fue tomado y pareciera que todos estuvieran en contra de esa relación. Si mencionar el enorme escándalo que le hicieron pasar por el simple hecho de llevarle un regalo el día de su aniversario. Ya sabía que un poco de arena de mar en un frasco, un poco de agua salada, y un poco de esa extensión de arena enorme en diferentes frascos cada, no era muy romántico. Pero era algo que a Eren le gustaba y que le agradecía llevarle. Después de todo, era la prueba viviente de que habían logrado recorrer grandes extensiones de vida y del mundo, una muestra de que nada ni nadie les pudiera detener. Él solo quería regalarle algo a su pareja el día de su aniversario, el día de su unión como pareja, ¿Tan malo era eso?

A él nunca le importo lo que dijeran los demás, eso le entraba por un oído y le salía por el otro y esta no sería la excepción. A Eren tampoco parecía molestarle, puesto que nunca le había oído quejarse y eso en verdad le tranquilizaba, porque significaba que Eren estaba de su lado, aun cuando su amigo Armin y su odiosa hermana lo odiaran a él por lo que hacía. Con eso en mente una sonrisa se curvo en sus labios, sonrisa que se regalaba así mismo y por supuesto a su amante. Cada año era lo mismo, pero para él era como si fuera algo nuevo, algo nada ni nadie podría quitarle. Ahora que lo pensaba era la razón por la cual salía de su hogar. Ya que cuando salían de una expedición y regresaban con vida, el se encerraba en esas cuatro paredes sin recibir a nadie. No recordaba en ese instante la razón por la cual lo hacía, pues al final de cuentas estaba en el presente y no en el pasado. Lo que significaba que nada importaba más que eso, en ese preciso instante.

Entro, atravesando el arco negro y metálico, pasando por alto al vendedor de flores rojas, blancas, e incluso azules. No las necesitaba, no para su cita preparada.

Atravesó las múltiples estatuas de cera o de piedra que coloreaban el lugar, así como un campo abierto de flores de todo tipo. Escrituras pasadas por alto, que no tuvo interés en leer nunca, porque cada vez que iba ahí, solo pensaba en él, en lo mucho que lo amaba y en lo cuanto anhelaba llegar a su presencia. Finalmente encontró su punto de reunión indicado y lo vio a _él._ Una emoción vacía se albergo en su pecho, pero de nuevo la paso por alto y continuo caminando. Sin decir palabra alguna se sentó justo frente a él, con tranquilidad, cruzando sus piernas y poniendo los objetos que estaban en sus manos, casi mostrándoselos.

-Hey-saludo muy a su estilo "informe" que podría hacer-¿Cómo te va, mocoso?-

Sabía lo mucho que su pareja odiaba que le llamara de ese modo, pero simplemente no pudo contenerse. Soltó una leve risita.

-Acabo de llegar hace dos semanas. Fue un completo éxito. Ya sabes…con toda esa mierda de muerte y demás…con todo y eso fue un éxito. Así lo declaro el viejo de Irvin-relato mirando fijamente aquellos frascos que aguardaban en sus manos-Los putos funcionalistas no quieren aprobar la siguiente misión, parece que se traen algo contra mí. Pero que les den…de todos modos no vine a hablar de ellos-

Con superficialidad tomo uno de los frascos y lo alzo a la altura de su rostro.

-Logre ver la extensión de arena. Ahora está declarado como "desierto", eso me dijeron los científicos locos que llevamos para que investigaran el lugar y pudieran grabarlo en los libros de la historia de la humanidad. No importa, pude colarme y traerte un poco-sonrió con tristeza.

Incontrolablemente y como todos los años, un nudo en su garganta se formo y lagrimas comenzaron a formarse a la orilla de sus ojos, amenazando con salir en cualquier momento, aun así no borro su sonrisa. Porque no quería hacerlo sufrir, sabía que a Eren no le gustaba verlo llorar o lamentarse por lo perdido y no quería preocuparlo.

-Perdón…-se disculpo-Ya sabes…el puto polvo…Hay mucha tierra este año-señaló-Aun…aun tengo planeado cumplirte esa promesa, ¿Recuerdas? Te prometí que te llevaría a conocer todos esos lados…Al mar…A los campos…ríos…-miro fijamente el punto inexistente-Lo prometo-

Lagrimas bajaron de sus ojos, dejando un rastro húmedo en su mejilla, la ignoro.

-Eren…Te amo…Y lo seguiré haciendo en el futuro…-

Ahora recordaba porque siempre era su rutina hacer eso. Levi dejo esos frascos justo frente a la tumba hecha de piedra con escrituras, formando una hilera de múltiples colores. De ese mismo modo limpio sus lágrimas y se marcho de ahí. Aquella piedra tenia grabada las escrituras "_Eren Jager 80-92 "El Salvador de la Humanidad" _

Esa era rutina del Sargento Levi. Dar informes sobre los avances de la humanidad tal como lo había prometido a Eren el año 92, el año en falleció, justo el día número 120 del año. El mismo día en que inicio su enfermiza y traumática relación. Justo el día en que las últimas palabras de Eren fueron un susurro inolvidable, letras que se quedarían en su mente por el resto de su existencia.

_Te amo_

Palabras que el Sargento no pudo devolver antes de que la mano de Eren cayera como con el resto de los soldados que había visto morir Levi.

Todos quienes estuvieron cerca presenciaron la constante e insana rutina de Levi debido a eso. Hanji, más que nadie. Una rutina irrompible, insaciable, enferma y completamente llena de locura. Pero a él no le importaba. Porque solo lo recordaba por un momento. Solo unos minutos. Para luego volver, salir a matar titanes, regresar e ir a llorar al joven que amo demasiado tarde.

Si, su rutina era bastante especial

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nota final: Simplemente se me ocurrió esto y no pude evitar subirlo. No soy buena creando finales, mucho menos finales felices. Tengo pensado hacer un Two-Shot en vez de un One-Shot para narrar el día de la muerte de Eren. No estoy segura, lo seguiré pensando. Nos leemos.**

**Atte. Ari **


	2. Resistencia

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de Hajime Isayama

**Advertencias:** **Poco dialogo, tragedia, mención de muerte de personaje. Esto contienen SPOILERS del manga de SNK, quedan advertidos.**

**Nota de la autora: **Pues bien, me anime a seguir con este –que se suponía-One-Shot, que narrara sobre la muerte de Eren. Advierto que no pasara en este capítulo. Lo verán más adelante. Nos leemos abajo.

**I**

**Resistencia**

Eran las dos de la mañana y podía escuchar con atención como las lluvias caían pesadamente contra el vidrio de su ventana. No necesitaba girarse para saberlo, pues los rayos los delataban. Como todas las noches le era difícil conciliar el sueño, las pesadillas le impedían dormir tranquilamente. Era algo natural, de lo que ya se había acostumbrado. Armin le había prestado y recomendado algunos libros para matar su aburrimiento en su insomnio, sin embargo él no era mucho de leer, él prefería actuar, moverse, pero no podía hacer nada de eso a esas alturas de la mañana y con ese clima. Se suponía que debía estar descansando adecuadamente para poder ir fresco y energético a la expedición al exterior dentro de dos días, la cual sería o planeaba ser la más larga. Y la más importante. Era recuperar el muro María finalmente y poder averiguar el secreto que guardaba aquel sótano que sería abierto con aquella gloriosa llave. La misma que llevaba Eren en su cuello.

Sin embargo, tampoco tenía un buen presentimiento. Era algo estúpido y sin sentido, algo que ni él mismo podría explicar, pues no estaba seguro de nada. Ni siquiera él mismo sabía lo que sentía. Era una sensación desagradable, como si supiera que algo terrible y cruel pasaría en aquella misión. No había hablado de eso con nadie, ni siquiera con Armin, mucho menos con el Sargento. Porque sabía que fuera de preocuparlo lo molestaría, le haría enfadar y seria obligado a soportar las palabras _miedo _y _cobardía_. Porque hasta el momento no conocía palabras que hubieran sido del Sargento. Había sido su pupilo por ya varios años y aun no había podido acercarse a él tan siquiera un poco. Nunca había podido desenterrar tan siquiera un sentimiento de apreciación de su parte hacia él, era un completo misterio, un conocimiento que quizás nunca le seria adquirido.

De hecho, el tiempo no le había ayudado a comprenderle mejor. Se sentía confundido y abrumado. Había veces en las que él y el Sargento Levi podían hablar con tranquilidad, seriedad pero con un toque de armonía, como si se conociera de toda la vida; pero al día siguiente todo ese encanto desaparecía y el Sargento hacía hasta lo imposible por alejarse de él. Y ya no sabía qué hacer.

En lo único que le ayudo toda esa confusión, fue ayudarlo a dormir, sin saber en qué momento lo hizo. Esperaba, que todo saliera bien pronto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las formaciones avanzaban con completa calma. Hacía rato que un titán común y corriente había sido detectada en la formación derecha y había sido erradicado casi al instante sin problema alguno. Nada de complicaciones. Como siempre iba Eren en medio de la formación, con el Sargento Levi trotando sobre su caballo negro delante de él. Eren mantenía el paso con rapidez, sentado en su caballo color café. Al no haber ningún tipo de noticias nuevas desde el frente por el Comandante Irvin, comenzó a divagar en sus pensamientos de hace unas noches. En lo extraño que era su Sargento. No, en lo extraño que era él. Porque tenía la completa descripción de un masoquista. Pareciera que entre más trataba de alejarle el Sargento de su lado, parecía que más quería conocerle. Quería entender, la curiosidad era algo que normalmente le describía, además de la actitud impulsiva y apasionada. Pero al mismo tiempo, deseaba alejarse de aquella incertidumbre que le aquejaba. Darse un respiro de ese mar de dudas y confusiones.

Justo ayer había confesado sus pensamientos y dudas a Armin. No por nada era su mejor amigo, y aunque todavía quedaba la posibilidad de contárselo a Mikasa, sabía que esta sacaría al instante su instinto maternal sobreprotector y lo atiborraría de preguntas sin sentido. No omitió detalles, no dejo nada al aire libre y espero pacientemente la respuesta de su amigo.

Armin simplemente lo había observado, como si buscara leerlo más allá de todas esas palabras ya pronunciadas. Finalmente dijo algo extraño, que a Eren le costó interpretar.

"_Quizás es porque tu admiración va más allá de cualquier respeto de Soldado a Sargento. No lo estás viendo como tu superior, si no como un ser humano"_ le había dicho.

¿Un ser humano? Él siempre lo había visto de ese modo, y no comprendió lo que Armin había tratado de decirlo. Estaba tratando una posibilidad loca e inadecuada, o al menos eso consideraba.

Porque era imposible. Imposible que él mirara al hombre que más admiraba _de esa forma. _

Sería posible, que del Sargento, él…

-¡Eren!

El nombrado alzo la vista con sorpresa, al notarse interrumpido en sus cavilaciones sin sentido. Observo como el Sargento Levi-que de hecho era el protagonista de dichas cavilaciones-le miraba por sobre el hombro con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Supo que estaba molesto, por el brillo en su mirada de una forma amenazante.

-¡Pon más atención, mocoso!-le grito regresando su vista al frente-¡Nos adentraremos al bosque de Algeciras!-

Le habían enseñado antes de ese nombre. Era un bosque recién nombrado-y proclamado-por la humanidad. Según tenía entendido era una zona segura, pues la estrechez de los arboles impedían que algo suficientemente grande tratara de avanzar por ahí, además de que su corteza era sumamente gruesas y dura, por lo cual, era imposible que pudieran atacarlos de manera directa. No es como si se sintiera más seguro. Todos esos años de expediciones le habían hecho entender que nada estaba asegurado, cualquier cosa podía pasar en un parpadeo. Además estaba enterado de que en esa área justamente tampoco podían usar las señales de humo para poder comunicarse o interactuar con el resto de las formaciones. Lo único positivo que le veía a ese asunto, era que ese bosque estaba a tan solo kilómetros de lo que fue el muro María. Incluso podía ver los muros haciéndose más visibles, aunque eso debió llenarle de gozo y alivio, no era así.

Se adentraron en aquel pedazo de tierra estrecho, lleno de arboles tupidos, donde la luz apenas podía filtrarse en pequeños hilos de sol.

Con cada metro que el caballo en el que iba montado recorría, sentía una extraña presión creciendo en su cabeza y en su pecho. Desde hace tiempo tenía un pésimo presentimiento con esta misión, algo que le decía que esto no iba a resultar bien. Intentaba convencerse de que era algo estúpido y sin sentido, algo de lo que ni siquiera estaba seguro. Pero simplemente la presión y un desconocido pánico comenzaron a inundarlo, quería detenerse, justo en ese maldito instante.

Pero antes de lo esperado, ahí estaban, saliendo de nuevo de aquel extraño bosque, que lo hizo sentir tan abrumado. Quiso convencerse de que seguramente era claustrofóbico y el lugar estaba tan encerrado que le había espantado. A lo lejos, pudo divisar una véngala verde, en la formación de enfrente, lo cual significaba que estaban a salvo. Noto como uno de los subordinados del Comandante Irvin se acerco a caballo hasta el Sargento, diciéndole algo que no alcanzo a comprender. Eren se limito a esperar los segundos que se hicieron eternos, mientras notaba como el soldado se adelantaba de nuevo a la parte frontal de la formación.

-Eren-le llamo Levi. Eren le miro-Estamos por llegar al Distrito de Shiganshina-

Eren titubeo sorprendido. Musito un leve "Si", mientras bajaba la mirada. A decir verdad nunca habían estado tan cerca de la victoria como ese día. No estaba seguro de cómo se sentía, había asumido que la felicidad y la victoria se albergarían en su corazón. Pero no era como lo esperaba. Por alguna extraña razón no estaba disfrutando nada de eso.

Levi noto la confusión en el rostro del joven titán. A decir verdad no lo culpaba, él estaba igual o más nervioso que él. Todo era ocultado por su inmutable y frívola actitud, sin saber que él también podía ser un humano.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El Comandante Irvin mando a varios grupos de la formación a explorar y mantener vigilado los alrededores, mientras el grupo de en medio se adentraba al inicio del pueblo de Shiganshina. Mikasa y Armin habían obtenido el permiso de sus superiores para poder entrar al mismo tiempo con Eren, a su lado, justo de la misma forma en que salieron cuando fue la evacuación. Los tres bajaron de sus caballos y comenzaron a caminar entre los abandonados y lúgubres pueblos. Sus caballos iban a los lados de cada uno, siendo vigilados de cerca por el Sargento Levi y la Comandante Hanji.

Ninguno de los mandos les dijeron nada por su lentitud y su mutismo. Ambos entendían de sobra que para esos chicos no era fácil volver al lugar donde nacieron hecho cenizas. Lo habían visto, la destrucción de su hogar, la muerte de sus familiares, pero eso no se comparaba al escenario traumático en el que se hallaban. La mayoría de las construcciones estaban solitarias y abandonadas, un viento fantasmal se colaba por las cortinas viejas y rasgadas. A pesar de los años, todavía podían distinguirse las manchas de sangre en las paredes derrumbadas y el suelo inestable. Se notaban a la vista varios esqueletos humanos incompletos.

Cruzaron el arco de lo que comenzaría a ser su pequeño pueblo donde vivían. Eren miro a un esquina. Era increíble que aun siguiera ahí. Una vieja botella rota y vacía de licor estaba abandonada justo en el punto donde miraba. Recordó a Hannes-san, en los tiempos en los jugaba con ellos con todo y sus borracheras. O una de las últimas veces en las que hablaron bien, fue cuando le acuso y le renegó sobre la muerte de su madre.

_¡Pudimos haberla salvado! ¿¡Porque demonios hiciste eso?!_

Recordó con horror. Ahora se arrepentía de haberlo culpado de algo que él no había hecho. Hannes los había salvado a él y a Mikasa, pero él no pudo hacer lo mismo con él.

_No pude matar al titán… ¡Porque yo no tuve el coraje!_

Lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos al recordar eso.

-Eren

El mencionado escucho el llamado del Sargento Levi. Su mirada no era seria y fría como siempre, inclusive noto algo más en ella. Pero su propio orgullo le indico que no debía mostrarse débil ante él. Giro su rostro y continuo su camino, intentando contener las lagrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse. Levi le miro alejarse, pero aunque se sentía algo molesto e incluso dolido porque el joven le ignorara, no lo culpaba y tampoco lo detuvo. Pudo ver en sus ojos, los dolorosos recuerdos que se acercaban a ellos de manera insistente. Él ya lo había vivido. Cuando alguien a quien amas, muere, no puedes decirle adiós del todo.

Avanzaron por el pueblo dejando que los recuerdos fluyeran conforme avanzaban. Mikasa estaba con actitud fría y serena de siempre, pero a pesar de ello, también tenía varios sucesos que le recordaban a esa ciudad, al tiempo que vivió con la familia Jager, y el tiempo en que pudo ser feliz.

Y llegaron. Eren y Mikasa lo recordaban con exactitud. Se pararon frente a la casa en la que vivió Eren durante varios años junto a sus padres y un tiempo con su hermana adoptiva. El pedazo de piedra gigante que fue desprendida del muro aun seguía exactamente en la misma posición, justo de la forma en que la habían dejado. Probablemente todo estaba podrido y deteriorado, pero Eren pudo reconstruirlo todo con su mente. Miro hacia arriba, como si el titán que devoro a su madre aun siguiera ahí, observándolo con mofa, saboreando el cuerpo de su progenitora como si se tratara de un maldito caramelo.

Sintió como su hermana le tomaba de la mano y entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos, él no se aparto, por el contrario, hizo el agarre más fuerte, sin quitar la mirada de ese pedazo de tierra al que llamaba hogar.

-Las formaciones anunciaron que no hay problema alguno, todo marcha bien-comento Irvin quien estaba apartado algunos metros lejos de los muchachos, dándoles su espacio.

-Algo no anda bien, Irvin-dijo Levi-Esto es demasiado sencillo. En una expedición particular tenemos como mínimo a quince titanes.-

-Lo sé-contesto el otro-Pero aun no se cual es la trampa. Hay que apresurarse-

Levi entendió la indirecta y camino hasta ambos jóvenes que aun miraban anonadados aquellas ruinas.

-Ya es hora-anuncio.

Eren y Mikasa reaccionaron. Ella soltó un suspiro y soltó a Eren de la mano, mientras se alejaba con paso lento hasta Armin, quien también se había mantenido a distancia de sus amigos. Eren se quedo ahí, mientras observaba a los demás soldados quitar los escombros de su hogar. Era imposible mover la roca, pero por suerte esta no había caído en la puerta del sótano. Tardaron solo unos minutos en deshacerse de todo estorbo del camino, y cuando finalmente la puerta del sótano fue visible, fue cuando Eren comenzó a caminar. Saco su llave dorada que siempre llevaba colgada en el cuello. Cuando estuvo frente a frente de la gastada madera, metió la llave por cerradura oxidada, girándola, escuchando un leve sonido cuando esta accedió y la saco de nuevo.

Tomo la vieja madera y abrió la puerta con lentitud, haciendo que esta hiciera un chirrido cuando finalmente dejo ver su interior.

No veía nada. Pero sabía que solo necesitaba bajar las escaleras para el secreto de la humanidad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nota final:** Bueno, al final decidid hacer un Tree-Shot (? Solo tenía planeado un One-Shot, luego quise hacer un Two-Shot, pero el capitulo me quedo muy largo, así que decidí que sería mejor hacer tres capítulos. Ceo que debí hacer un fic sobre esto. Si es que alguien lee esto, ahora sabe cómo me imagino la llegada de Eren a Shiganshina. En fin, nos vemos en el ultimo capitulo. Nos leemos.

_**-Atte. Ari**_


	3. Reminiscencia

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**ADVERTENCIAS: SPOILER del manga de SNK (también del capítulo 63 del manga), vocabulario no moderado, muerte de personajes y poca lógica (?**

**Nota de la autora: **Aquí está el final de esta especie de mini fic. Lamento si no me pongo de acuerdo conmigo misma pero en verdad soy nueva en esto de los fic's. Esta bastante largo, fueron casi once paginas y alrededor de cuatro mil palabras, pero valió la pena. En fin, nos leemos abajo. Que lo disfruten.

**I**

**Reminiscencia **

Sus manos temblorosas aun sujetaban esas hojas viejas y amarillas con una escritura casi impecable. La tinta estaba corrida pero aun era comprensible leer las palabras escritas en esas hojas desgastadas. La sangre aun estaba impregnada en sus manos y también en parte de las páginas, pero no le importaba en absoluto. Había dejado de lado su estúpida obsesión por la limpieza y el orden y se había concentrado en la nada. La gente se movía a su alrededor, pero él ignoraba cualquier presencia de cerca o lejos, no estaba. Era como entrar en un sueño con los ojos abiertos, donde nadie ni nada podía interrumpirte. No se sentía capaz de articular palabra alguna en ese instante, tenía imágenes atiborradas en su cabeza de un modo desordenado sin coherencia. Quería saber porque de todo esto.

A pesar del reciente luto, todos parecían estar celebrando, todos excepto él. Y claro, Mikasa y Armin tampoco estaban a la vista. Supuso que necesitaban desahogarse de su dolor, más ella que el muchacho. Notaba a Hanji acercarse a él, preocupada, pero él no podía oírla, no quería oírla. No quería oír a nadie, quería desaparecer de ese mundo.

Quería irse con él…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bajo con cuidado los escalones de madera podrida y chirriante. Su única luz era el candelabro que le fue otorgado para poder ver en la oscuridad. Podía oír con claridad los murmullos de los demás soldados que esperaban ansiosos por una respuesta. Las telarañas eran cubiertas en cada esquina y rincón de aquel pequeño y confuso cuarto. Toco el suelo con sus botas, dejando atrás las ruidosas escaleras. Noto un par de ratas que huían asustadas al notar movimiento y luz, él las ignoro completamente. Había barriles viejos y gastados. Pensando en buscar ese _algo_ se puso a curiosear cada cosa, objeto, recipiente que se encontrara en su camino. Todo estaba vacío y abandonado. Por un momento su mente empezó a caer en la desesperación, creyendo que había sido timado y que realmente no había ninguna respuesta que buscar dentro de aquella indeseada habitación.

Pero no se detuvo. Camino con lentitud hasta dar con un viejo escritorio. En ese mismo estaba una pluma pegada a tinta vieja y seca, con una gruesa capa de polvo cubriéndole, a un lado un pedazo de cerca vieja que pudo pertenecer a una vela. Su pie choco contra un sonido metálico y giro su vista hacia abajo.

Un pequeño frasco color negro estaba sus pies y no dudo en agacharse a recogerlo. Noto otro poco de sangre seca dentro. Con algo de temor tomo el candelabro y alumbro en la última parte del sótano, justo en el fondo. Encontró varias jaulas rotas y oxidadas, algunas estaban destruidas pero otras estaban completamente selladas. Noto un gran contenido de cadáveres de animales, muertos seguramente hace años y justo a su lado, una mesa con objetos que no alcanzaba a comprender ni a identificar. Abrió los ojos con pánico y sorpresa cuando noto algo gigante en una de las esquinas. Estaba seguro de que esa cosa media al menos dos metros de alto y ancho. Era una cabeza con una forma humana, pero con el tamaño diez veces más grande.

Estaba por correr a las escaleras y llamar al Sargento Levi y a la Comandante Hanji, pero hubo algo más que atrajo su atención. Una especie de brillo que alumbro en una de las esquinas, junto al escritorio de su padre. Se acerco y apoyo una rodilla en el suelo para de que se trataba. Eran unos lentes, los mismos que usaba su padre, y al lado un libro de pasta de cuero café oscura gastado y viejo de las orillas. Lo tomo en sus manos, quitando el polvo de encima. Abrió este al azar, y una pequeña nube de polvo salió de inmediato haciéndole toser. Una hoja se deslizo de entre el libro y cayó al suelo. Él lo noto y no dudo recoger la hoja caída, la cual estaba doblada a la mitad.

La abrió y de inmediato la incomparable y única escritura de su padre se hizo presente. La carta citaba:

A quien corresponda:

Si alguien lee esto significa que estoy muerto o probablemente algunos de los muros han sido destruidos. He dedicado casi toda mi vida al estudio de los titanes y lo que causo su origen. Comencé reuniendo información de todos los muros y del as personas más viejas de estos mismos. He reunido su historia y he acomodado piezas a espaldas de la Corona, para que no pudieran silenciarme a mí o a mi familia. Cuando logre conseguir información adecuada, comencé a hacer sujetos de prueba para lo que era mi teoría del _virus_.

Un fuerte estallido provino de la parte de arriba. Eren dudo si en continuar en leer o subir para saber qué era lo que pasaba. Sintió de nuevo ese fuerte dolor de cabeza, mientras notaba como sus oídos se tapaban. Algo no andaba bien, lo presentía, pero no podía dar marcha atrás. Intentando ignorar el dolor y también los sonidos de afuera se concentro en su lectura.

Los seres humanos fueron capaces de crear otra raza aun más grande, con el fin de poder avanzar en la humanidad. Para eso se notaron varios sujetos de prueba que se ofrecieron para dicho trabajo, pero, estos mismos comenzaron a notar quien era el que tenía el mayor poder. Y comenzaron atacar a la humanidad, devolviéndose en su contra. Lograron crear más virus y comenzó a ser hereditario, de tal modo en que los titanes comenzaron a acabar con los humanos que no estaban infectados. Hubo titanes que no actuaron en contra nuestra, pero no los suficientes para defenderse.

Y fue como la humanidad se refugió en las tres murallas, creadas a base del endurecimiento de la piel de dichos titanes que ayudaron a la humanidad. Los demás titanes/humanos se apropiaron de la mayor parte del mundo, devorándolo todo a su paso e intentando entrar en los muros, no lo lograron. Sin embargo, la corona no permitiría que esto volviera a suceder, por lo cual eliminaron a los "mitad titán-humano" que se encontraran. Justo como yo.

Otra explosión, más gritos descontrolados y fuertes pisadas, que Eren ignoro rotundamente, estaba demasiado concentrado en su lectura y no podía despegar los ojos ni un segundo de aquellas páginas, sosteniéndolos temblorosamente y con la garganta atorada.

Obligaron a la gente a guardar silencio y ordenaron a no pasar dicha historia a las generaciones futuras, de otro modo, sería considerada traición a la corona y sería ejecutado como tal. Desde entonces ambas razas han sido enemigas y atacadas entre sí. Soy sincero cuando aun no descubro la razón por la cual estas devoran a los humanos cuando simplemente podían matarlos, también desconozco el hecho de que algunos poseen habilidades especiales. Probablemente sea porque su cuerpo tiene la necesidad de adaptarse al medio en que vivían, y aun no podemos saber lo que hay en el exterior.

Día 58. Año 844

He hecho pruebas a mi hijo mientras este dormía. Es verdad, el don de transformarse es hereditario, pero no muestra pruebas de poseer alguna habilidad en especial. Sin embargo, seguiré investigando. He logrado crear una especie de vacuna. La he usado y mis poderes no han podido salir cuando me he planteado usarlos, lo cual es bueno. Podría incluso no tenerlo, pero seguiré trabajando en ello. No le daré nada a mi hijo hasta estar seguro de que funciona y saber qué clase de _titán_ es.

Día 190. Año 844

Lo he comprobado. Eren, mi hijo, tiene el poder de controlar a los demás titanes. Pero eso no es algo bueno. Es probable que él este llamando a los titanes indirectamente. Acabo de inyectarle una dosis menor a la mía mientras dormía. Estoy intentando curarlo, espero que funcione

Día 200. Año 844

Las pruebas no dan resultado, no funcionan. Duplique la dosis hace dos días y nada. No puedo curarlo. Esta mañana hablamos sobre los titanes y el número de bajas que tiene La Legión de Reconocimiento. Durante la conversación él se molesto porque la gente parece no hacer nada por conseguir su libertad. Más tarde fui a ver a las Tropas Estacionarias y ellas mencionaron que el numero de titanes había aumentando fuertemente alrededor de las 4 de la tarde. Justo en esos momentos yo estaba hablando con Eren. No puede ser una coincidencia.

Día 02. Año 845

No puedo hacerlo. Me he planteado la posibilidad de causarle alguna herida a Eren para corroborar si es cierto todo esto. Inclusive tengo la teoría de que si Eren muere, los titanes a su alrededor también lo harían. Es probable que no haya cura para los titanes con habilidades superiores. Pero los titanes normales e incluso los anormales bajos pueden ser curados. Si no tienen consciencia de sus asesinatos y orígenes, es probable que se unan a nosotros y tengamos una nueva arma contra los verdaderos titanes que quieren destruirnos.

Esta tarde iré a los muros interiores a hablar con otro joven que parece tener este mismo don. No sé cuando regresare. Si puedo curarlo, todavía tendremos una oportunidad.

Porque algo es seguro. No matare a mi hijo.

Se dejo caer de rodillas y bajo la cabeza con dolor reprimido. Escuchaba la carne de sus compañeros rasgarse, los gritos de ayuda, los pasos agigantados, el sonido metálico de las cuchillas cortando. Quiso molestarse, ponerse furioso contra su padre por usarlo como un conejillo de indias todos esos años a sus espaldas. Sin embargo no podía, porque en el fondo él sabía que era porque lo amaba, porque estaba buscando una cura para que pudiera vivir como un ser humano normal. Porque era como él.

Era como él.

Alguien que buscaba respuesta. Alguien que quería liberar a la humanidad de esas murallas.

Hizo cálculos en su mente. Fue justo el día en que peleo con su madre, justo el día en que su padre se fue a los muros interiores. El día en que el muro María cayó.

Cayó en una desesperación absoluta al pensar en todos los sacrificios que su padre había estado haciendo. Se noto así mismo como un maldito estorbo, una asquerosa infección que debía ser cuidada constantemente o seria lastimada o herida. Se vio como un obstáculo para la humanidad. Él no había hecho nada, su padre sí. Pero no quería eso más. Tenía que ser útil una vez en su vida. Sonrió con tristeza. Tomo los lentes de su padre y los guardo en el bolsillo de su camisa. Sostuvo con fuerza las hijas en su mano, así como el libro que había encontrado a su lado. Tomo un pedazo de carbón y escribió en la última hoja gastada en blanco, escribiendo: "Para la Comandante Hanji"

Estaba seguro de que ella sabría qué hacer con eso. Se levanto con tranquilidad y abandono aquel laboratorio que lo mantuvo con dudas durante todos esos años. Ya no había ninguna confusión. Sabía exactamente qué hacer. No se molesto en llevar la llave consigo, ya no servía de nada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esperaban pacientemente a que Eren les diera entrada o simplemente a que este mismo saliera con lo que sería la pista más importante de la humanidad. Mikasa reposaba a un lado de su fiel amigo Armin, mientras ambos revivían en silencio los momentos vividos en ese lugar.

-¿Qué pasara si no hay ni una mierda dentro?-pregunto Levi dirigiéndose a Hanji.

-No seas pesimista, enano-le contesto ella-No puede no haber nada dentro. Estoy muy segura de que hay motivo muy grande por estar aquí-

-Tú alucinas demasiado

-No, solo soy realista. Y estoy más que segura de que el padre de Eren nunca haría esto, ¿De qué le serviría mentir?

Él otro no contesto. En cierto punto su compañera tenía razón, podrían llegar a hacer cosas en vano, pero de nada servía si el señor Grisha les mentía. Probablemente eran los nervios los que no le ayudaban a pensar con claridad, algo no andaba bien, de eso estaba seguro.

Un aura oscura parecía haberse posicionando justo a su alrededor, mientras el viento parecía cambiar de rumbo repentinamente. Levi observo a su alrededor, notando una extraña oscuridad que se formo a causa de las nubes negras que anunciaban la lluvia. Primera señal.

-Señor-

Levi miro a un costado suyo, notando como Irvin era llamado por uno de sus subordinados, no era para menos. Todos se giraron y comenzaron a murmurar en voz baja, con miradas sorprendidas y rostros asombrados.

-¿Qué diablos es eso?-pregunto uno de ellos.

En el bosque de Algeciras aprecio un extraño resplandor que se engrandecía conforme los segundos pasaban. Segunda señal. Irvin observo todo esto, en silencio con su mirada decidida y madura que llegaba a tener, mientras intentaba comprender lo que sucedía. Se dirigió a su soldado.

-Diles a las formaciones que regresen y se agrupen para proteger de cerca esta área-ordeno.

El otro asintió y dio rienda suelta a su caballo para galopar a las formaciones del noreste. Levi no presentía nada buena de esto, estaban pasando cosas muy extrañas. Y fue el único que lo noto. El resplandor se hizo más intenso, y en un charco de agua comenzaron a hacerse hondas ligeras. Guio su vista al hombre que recién había partido. Tercera señal. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero ya era tarde. Miro a Irvin y supo que también lo había notado.

-¡Espera…!-

Fue una explosión que no le dejo terminar. El resplandor se intensifico de repente, como una especie de bomba, al mismo tiempo que una leve grieta en la tierra viaja del bosque Algeciras hasta el hombre que galopaba a la formación indicada. La tierra pareció alzarse, un mar de terror se vio en los soldados, cuando del interior de la tierra emergió un titán anormal, que salto con la boca abierta, devorando de un solo bocado al hombre y al caballo. Un silencio sepulcral lleno a todos, mirando con profundo horror a la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ellos. La paz no duro mucho, de inmediato la tierra fue abierta en distintos camino proviniendo del bosque de Algeciras y en algún punto, salieron más titanes.

-¿¡Qué demonios pasa aquí?!-gritaron algunos, comenzando a ser presas del pánico.

Algunas de las formaciones aisladas también contemplaron el espectáculo y no dudaron en volver al centro de la operación. Los titanes no tardaron en notar movimiento y empezaron a atacar. Gritos lejanos comenzaron a oírse, seguidos de fuertes temblores y agónicos pasos agigantados. Otros no quitaron los ojos de sus objetivos y se dirigieron a la formación central.

-¡Comandante!-grito una soldado buscando desesperadamente una respuesta.

-¿Qué está pasando, Irvin?-a pesar de que la actitud de Levi seguía inmutable, en sus ojos se percibía una luz de sorpresa.

-No lo sé-confeso, después se giro hacia los soldado-¡Luchen! ¡Ataquen a los titanes, no los dejen avanzar, impidan su paso a toda costa!-ordeno con firmeza-¡Tenemos la victoria en nuestra palma! ¡No permitan que se las arrebaten!-

-¡Sí!-gritaron al unisonó, permitiéndose hacer el saludo militar.

Los soldados se lanzaron sin dudarlos en los caballos, acercándose al reencuentro de los titanes, mientras los contrarios caminaban, corrían, se arrastraban para llegar hasta el encuentro de la batalla que decidiría el destino de la humanidad.

-Levi-le llamo Irvin al notarle caminar de igual modo-Trae a Eren, es hora de irnos, no podemos esperar más-

El otro no se quejo y de inmediato corrió hasta el sótano, donde Eren había estado todo este tiempo. Llevo consigo a Armin y a Sasha, quienes no dudaron en seguirle, mientras el resto del escuadrón se dirigía a la guerra. La última guerra.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Caminaba con lentitud, recordando los momentos vividos con su padre. Al parecer siempre se fijo en su bienestar, a pesar de que su vida corría peligro. Dudaba que a su padre se le escapara que su poder titán se le fuera de las manos. Debía saberlo.

Había asesinado al que intento ser su salvador. Subió de nuevo a la puerta del sótano y la abrió de par en par, dejando ver el panorama que dejaba la guerra. Observo con terror el panorama tan pulcro y cruel que se formo en tan solo unos minutos que estuvo dentro de aquella habitación. Titanes.

Titanes matando, devorándolos uno por uno. Destrozando, rompiendo, aplastando. Gente muriendo, gritando, llorando, lamentándose. Un nudo se formo en su garganta, mientras sentía su corazón estrujado. Un dolor agónico lo envolvió, mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas en el suelo. A lo lejos diviso las siluetas del Sargento Levi, de Sasha y de su inseparable amigo Armin. Pero antes de que siquiera pudieran hacerle señas, un titán de cinco metros salto hasta ellos, llevándose consigo a Sasha, quien dio un grito agudo y derribo a Armin y a Levi de los caballos, probablemente heridos.

Dejo que lagrimas gruesas brotaran de sus orbes verdes. ¿Cuántas vidas habían sido tomadas por protegerlos? ¿Cuándo se acabaría esto? ¿Morirían igual o peor que sus padres? ¿Se quedaría solo y despreciado?

Saco una de sus cuchillas con cuidado. Dudo en realizar lo que tenía en mente, pero era la única forma de comprobarlo. Con la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, dejo caer su muñeca contra una piedra, alzo su cuchilla con la otra mano. El dolor, los gritos y el olor a guerra le dieron suficiente valor y agallas para poder atravesar la cuchilla contra su propia carne. Dio un grito fuertemente ronco, que se escucho como un eco entre todos los soldados.

Su muñeca cayó al suelo, dejado un horroroso rastro de sangre. El dolor y el ardor fueron ignorados cuando noto que las muñecas de los titanes caían de igual modo, solo porque sí. Liberando a algunos soldados, impidiendo las muertes de algunos. Sonrío con dolor. Dejo de nuevo que lagrimas dejaran un rastro por sus mejillas.

Levi lo vio y pudo ver las lágrimas, el dolor y la sonrisa lastimera en su rostro. Y por primera vez, mostro una expresión de preocupación, al verlo de un modo tan confuso, tan incoherente y triste a la vez.

Eren recorrió con su mirada alrededor del terreno. Pudo observar sin duda, la mirada gris de su hermana también posada en la suya. Vio a Connie tirado en el suelo con una herida superficial en el brazo. A Jean luchando contra otro titán, destrozando su cuello con rapidez. Al Comandante Irvin y a la Comandante Hanji ayudando a los demás. A su amigo Armin, desmayado, herido.

Y por ultimo lo vio a él.

Sonrió con tranquilidad, como si el desangro que estaba sufriendo fuera una rasguño superficial. Una cálida sonrisa.

Abrió sus labios. Dejando caer nuevas lagrimas.

_¿Qué más podía perder?_

Levanto la cuchilla con su mano sana

_¿Por qué no cumplir su última voluntad?_

Lo miro por última vez.

_¿Por qué no decírselo por primera y última vez?_

-Te amo…Levi…-

Se clavo la cuchilla en su corazón, dejando que sangre a montones se desbordara. Una negrura eterna le cubrió, dejándole inconsciente, haciéndole caer, retorciéndose en convulsiones, mientras sufría una mortal hemorragia. Abrió los ojos de golpe. Se dejo envolver en la tranquilizante y serena oscuridad. Se quedo dormido, dando su último suspiro de vida.

Levi se quedo pasmado, observando con una expresión de horror, como el chico se quitaba su propia vida. Ni siquiera les puso atención a los titanes que cayeron al mismo tiempo, como si fueran simple muñecas de trapo, dando nuevos temblores. Ni tampoco a los gritos de júbilo. Solo corrió, hasta ese cuerpo ensangrentado, olvidándose del mundo entero, de la misma victoria que estaba viviendo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Escuchaba los sollozos incontrolables de la hermana de Eren, mientras notaba también el dolor de Armin aferrarse a su amiga. Se llevaban a Eren en una de las carretas, como si fuera la piedra más preciosa y valiosa del mundo. Todos tenían miradas tristes, pero fue solo un momento en que se luto duro, pues todos de inmediato celebraron la salvación de la humanidad. El encierro había acabado, las murallas eran derrocadas, los titanes ahora no eran más que una raza probablemente extinta.

Pero para él no había razón de júbilo, no había motivo de celebración.

No entendía ese sentir. Por años, casi toda su vida deseo ese momento. Deseo que los titanes fueran derrotados, que la libertad de la humanidad llegara, que toda esa guerra eterna llegara a su fin. Ya tenía lo que quería y nunca se había sentido tan miserable en su vida. Quizás porque lo último que vio en Eren, fue que en sus labios se formaron las palabras "Te amo, Levi".

Hanji lo observo con tristeza, rindiéndose hacerlo entrar en razón y consciencia. Durante mucho tiempo ella supo y notaba su actitud de Levi en Eren. Su interés iba más allá que un compañerismo al menos, era un amor infalible, que ella también vio, él se negaba a aceptar. No podía hacer nada. Debía enfrentar su duelo solo por el momento.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se dirigía a su alcoba. Hoy era el día en que se haría una gran reunión en el muro María, donde pondrían una estatua en honor a Eren que ahora era llamado "El Salvado de la Humanidad". Estaban por comenzar. Habían logrado descansar y reconstruir un pequeño castillo donde se estaban hospedando. Levi apenas y había salido de su habitación en todo ese tiempo.

Ni siquiera había visto a Mikasa de ese modo. Ella al parece, había aceptado y superado la muerte de su hermano. Nunca podría borrarlo de su memoria, pero podría seguir viviendo por él, tal como alguna vez se lo prometió. No estaba segura de si Levi aceptaría ir, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo. Toco dos veces, más de inmediato entro, pensando que el otro no se dignaría a contestarle.

La imagen que vio fue muy diferente a la que se esperaba. Levi se estaba terminando de acomodar su corbata blanca frente al espejo, impecable, listo, como hacía tiempo no lo veía.

-¿No te enseñaron a tocar primero, loca?-pregunto de forma sarcástica.

Ella titubeo, pues era el mismo tono que usaba con ella cuando se insultaban mutuamente.

-Veo que te has preparado-contesto ella con duda.

-¿De qué te sirven esos putos lentes si no los usas?-contesto de nuevo-¿A qué viniste?-

Ella intento parecer firme en sus palabras, mientras volvía a tomar su voz seria y maternal.

-Vine a buscarte. Quería saber si iras al evento que organizaron para Eren-

-¿Y porque no debería de ir?-contesto de vuelta-El mocoso me necesita ahí. No podrá controlar los malditos nervios si no estoy presente-

Ella palideció. Debió haber escuchado mal, deseo haber escuchado mal. Estaba tan confundida que ni siquiera pudo evitar mostrar un rostro de confusión y sorpresa, mientras su compañero pasaba de largo de ella y se dirigía a la puerta.

-¿Qué…cosa…?

Levi abrió la puerta y miro a Hanji con seriedad.

-Por cierto, debes saberlo, cuatro ojos-la miro decidido-El mocoso y yo ahora estamos juntos-

De nuevo, una sensación de terror y tristeza la inundo, apenas y podía comprender lo que estaba pasando frente a ella.

-Hablare con Irvin más tarde sobre ello. Por el momento lo mantendremos oculto de los demás, pero cuando sea tiempo suficiente, Eren y yo haremos nuestra relación más publica-

-¿Q-Que estas…?

-Estoy con Eren ahora. Si no nos apoyas lo entenderé, pero mantente al margen. Solo espero que su estúpida hermana no se ponga celosa-murmuro él con una sonrisa-Voy a verlo, nos vemos-

Y se alejo, sin importarle nada, dejando a Hanji todavía más inquieta. Quiso gritarle, sacudirle, golpearle, decirle que dejara ese estúpido juego que solo le lastimaría, que debía dejarlo ir. Pero su propio shock no la dejo reaccionar a tiempo. Deseaba que nada de eso hubiera pasado. Más tarde hablaría con el de nuevo y trataría de hacerlo entrar en razón. No podía permitir que su amigo se matara lentamente de un modo tan cruel y agónico.

Lo dejo irse por el momento. La rutina del Sargento comenzaba, pensando en lo hermoso que se vería Eren hoy.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nota final:** Bueno aquí acaba, este mini fic. Cuando estoy inspirada y tengo tiempo escribo muy rápido y lo subo de inmediato. A veces es lo contrario, soy una escritora muy inestable. Así me imagino todo esto. Sé que algunas cosas no tuvieron coherencia, pero creo que las explicaciones están de sobra, después de todo, dudo que Isayama nos revele toda la verdad de los titanes aun si se acabara la serie. Creo que es bueno dejar que vuele un poco la imaginación. Tampoco pude poner a un Grisha malo, siento que hizo lo que hizo por alguna razón y que en verdad quería a su familia. No tengo nada más que añadir, solo que, espero les haya gustado. Probablemente suba otro fic con alguna relación a lo mencionado aquí, lo seguiré pensando.

Nos leemos.

Atte. Ari


End file.
